


pamphlet

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, General, Historical, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Sumpah, ya. Germany rasanya ingin menonjok England tepat di muka.





	pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_It's nice to see someone who can appreciate my humour._

 

* * *

 

"Kamu," England mengatakannya sambil menarik napas, "keras kepala banget, tahu? Orang-orangku menjawabnya langsung satu jam kemudian[1]. Kalau aku tidak menghendaki mereka, malah aneh, 'kan?"

Germany menganggukan kepala. "Tahu," jawabnya, "bahkan, barangkali kamu sendiri yang lebih tahu seberapa keras kepalanya aku."

England terdiam. "Kenapa?"

Kenapa ia sekeras kepala itu, maksudnya? "Aku enggak mungkin mengatakan alasannya." Jelas saja. Ini masalah harga dirinya.[2]

"Walaupun kamu sudah tahu kalau reaksiku akan secepat kejutanmu[3]?"

"Aku enggak mungkin mengatakan alasannya," ulang Germany sekali lagi, menekankan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu saja penolakan resmiku sebentar lagi."

Dan benar saja. Tiga hari kemudian, England memberikan pernyataan resmi bahwa ia menolak keinginan Germany yang mengajaknya untuk berdamai ... dan sungguh, Sumpah, ya. Germany rasanya ingin menonjok England tepat di muka.

 

Germany duduk diam di kursinya, kepalanya tegak, matanya lurus-lurus menatap telepon di atas meja, menunggu panggilan. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia meluncurkan perintah kepada sejumlah pesawat terbangnya di atas rumah England untuk menyebarkan pamflet-pamflet, yang sudah ia terjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris (haha, terima kasih kembali, England) berisi ajakan perdamaian. Lagi. Kali kesekian.

Kursi yang didudukinya beroda, sehingga dengan konyolnya, Germany mengelilingi ruangan sembari tetap berada di kursinya, sementara pikirannya ke mana-mana. Tolong, tolong, tolong. Ini penting baginya. England harus menerima ajakannya untuk berdamai. England harus mau. Ini harus England.

Panggilan masuk. "Germany di sini," Germany angkat panggilan dengan segera.

"Terima kasih atas pamfletnya. Membuatku langsung membaca tanpa susah payah menerjemahkan," meskipun Germany tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada England di sana, tetapi ia bisa membayangkan bahwa di sana England sendiri sedang sibuk mengurusi pamflet-pamflet yang bertebaran di halaman rumahnya. Ada onomatope kertas-kertas dipungut dengan kasar. "Tahu tempat pelelangan, tidak[4]?"

Tempat pelelangan. Di kursi tempat ia duduk, Germany hampir saja menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya. Tempat pelelangan. Tempat pelelangan, katanya!

"Hm? Kalau tidak, untuk negeriku sendiri, nih."

"Silakan saja," gigi Germany bergemeletuk, susah-payah tetap terlihat tenang. "Lagipula, keuntungan yang didapat dari pelelangan itu, lumayan, 'kan?"

"Oh, tentu," balas England di ujung sana, mengulum senyum. Kalau soal sarkasme, ia tidak akan kalah. "Tentu. Terima kasih, Germany. Senang rasanya ada seseorang yang bisa menghargai sisi humorku."

[1] hlm. 131

  * Pada 19 Juli 1940, Hitler, dalam gedung parlemennya (Reichstag), mengucapkan pidat untuk menawarkan perdamaian kepada Inggris. Jawaban radio Inggris BBC tak cukup sejam kemudian: "Tidak!"
  * Jawaban BBC ini diucapkan tanpa mendapat kekuasaan dari Churchill, namun BBC dengan begitu menyatakan pendapat mayoritas rakyat Inggris di bawah pimpinan Churchill.



[2] hlm. 144  
... dan kesimpulan lain menunjukkan dari persiapan teliti yang dilakukan pihak Jerman itu, bahwa Hitler memang sesungguhnya hendak menyerbu negara Inggris—akan tetapi tak jadi semata-mata karena ia tak mampu.

[3] hlm. 144-146

  * _Surprise_ (kejutan; serangan kejutan) tidak mungkin (dilakukan Jerman kepada Inggris). Kewaspadaan Inggris sangat tinggi. Kebulatan tekadnya untuk berperang mati-matian tidak disangka-sangka oleh siapa pun juga.
  * Inggris sudah berada dalam keadaan perang dengan Hitler, dan setiap detik menduga terjadinya invasi, sehingga Inggris sudah bersiap-siap, sampai bahkan dengan gas racun.



[4] hlm. 133

  * Pada 1-2 Agustus 1940, terbanglah sejumlah pesawat Jerman di atas kota-kota Inggris, bukan untuk menjatuhkan bom, melainkan untuk menyebarkan pamflet-pamflet yang berisi terjemahan dalam bahasa Inggris dari pidato Hitler pada tanggal 19 Juli yang mengajak Inggris berdamai.
  * Tapi reaksi rakyat Inggris sangat tegas: surat selebaran itu dipungut, lalu dilelang, dan hasilnya untuk Palang Merah Inggris. Inilah humor Inggris. Inilah tanda semangat perang yang murni.



 

P.K. Ojong. 2003. _Perang Eropa (Jilid I)_. Jakarta: Penerbit Buku Kompas.


End file.
